poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown
Tino’s Adventures of She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown is another Weekenders/Peanuts crossover short made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV as a double feature with Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen in Spring or Summer 2020. Plot Peppermint Patty is practicing figure skating with her coach Snoopy (in a role modeled on real-life skating coach Carlo Fassi) for an upcoming competition, but the many days of getting up to practice at 4:30 A.M. are starting to take their toll, and she falls asleep constantly in class. One of her practices is halted briefly when a group of ten hockey players threatens her if she does not leave the ice so they can play. Patty and Snoopy take care of the situation by shoving the lead hockey players on each squad, causing both teams of hockey players to fall on top of each other like dominoes and be swept off the ice by Snoopy. Later that day after an afternoon practice, Marcie, who is observing, invites Patty over to her house for hot cocoa and cookies. Once there, Patty notices that Marcie has a sewing machine. Despite Marcie explaining that it is her mother's machine, and that she does not know how to sew, Patty commissions her to make a dress for the competition. With that settled, they head to a fabric store and buy the supplies (Peppermint Patty decides on denim, thus a "jean dress"). As expected, the dress does not come out good on Marcie's part, looking more like a sleeveless poncho, to which Marcie defends her mistake by reminding her that she told her she didn't know how to sew and (2) the homespun outfit was Patty's idea, not hers. Patty heads back outside and almost tearfully shows Snoopy the mangled dress. He leads her back to Marcie's and, taking the dress from Patty, returns to the sewing machine and almost instantly sews the dress into a top-notch skating outfit. Snoopy is less helpful, however, when Patty complains that her hair is a "mousey blah" style. Snoopy brings in a large red gift box, and inside is a large red curly-haired wig that makes Patty look like Little Orphan Annie. After trying it on, Patty rolls her eyes and dumps the wig on Snoopy's head. The day of the competition has arrived. All the contestants are first practicing altogether, then they clear while the Zamboni (driven by Snoopy) clears the ice. The first two contestants end up falling and get rather low scores. The third contestant does not fall, and gets such a good score that the pressure is on for Patty. Unfortunately, disaster seems to strike as her music tape goes haywire in the cassette deck. While Snoopy (who is also running the music for each contestant) frantically tries to fix it and ends up in a fight with the machine on the ice, Patty is starting to sweat as she holds her opening pose longer than she expected, and all the rest of the Peanuts characters in the audience worry that she will be disqualified. However, disaster is averted when Woodstock steps up to the microphone and whistles her music, "O mio babbino caro". Peppermint Patty receives the highest score, and has won the competition. She is shown on the stand with her trophy, while the runners-up stand below her with silver and bronze medals. On the way out, she is talking with Snoopy about her performance, and Snoopy is back as his grumbling, coaching self. She finally asks if he has anything nice to say, and she gets kissed on the cheek by him. At the end, Woodstock is shown bringing up the rear whistling the music again. Trivia *The League of the Weekender Heroes (excluding Sunset Shimmer, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, and Clod) will be absent due to a past adventure. *The songs When a Child is Born (song by Susan Boyle & Johnny Mathis), Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, and I believe in You by Erin Bowman will be the end credits songs for the double feature with Sonic876's short film and Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen. *This film is dedicated in memory of Bill Melendez, who voiced Snoopy in the short film, who died on September 2, 2008, and Scott Beach, who voiced the announcer in the short film, who died on February 13, 1996. *This film will be used with Movie Maker 6.0 onwards. Links *Part 1 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59411114#39173772_new *Part 2 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59421892/#39173772_new *Part 3 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/tbqczp/59423129/#39173772_new Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Short Films Category:Weekenders/Peanuts crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Bill Melendez Category:Winter films